dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo
'Apollo''' is a mute Dino Attack agent who works with high-tech equipment. Biography When Apollo was young, he recorded bits and pieces of conversations with his tape recorder as a hobby. As an adult, Apollo worked as a dentist in LEGO City. When the Dino Attack began, Apollo was at Saucy's Pizza Parlor during quiet hours. An acid-spitting Mutant Lizard had attacked the kitchen, and some of its acid ended up on Apollo's pizza. As he took a bite, he realized it was poisoned and spat it out, but by then his vocal chords had been permanently damaged, leaving him unable to speak verbally. Apollo joined Dino Attack Team and was assigned to a post in LEGO City. He heard some shouting and decided to investigate in his Urban Avenger. Along the way, Apollo passed by the ruins of his dentist office, which was wrecked by a Mutant Raptor. Zenna arrived and helped him defeat the raptor, and they teamed up to take down more Mutant Dinos in the city. At a lizard-infested shop, Apollo found a wounded Mutant Lizard hatchling and took pity on the poor creature. He tended to its wounds and considered adopting it. When Apollo and Zenna were attacked by a Mutant T-Rex, Apollo found and repaired a tank that they used to take down the dinosaur. However, they accidentally drove the tank off a cliff and landed in a river, which washed them to a sparse forest and left them without communications. There, they met up with Alpha, who gave them a ride back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Shortly afterward, Dino Attack Headquarters was attacked by Mutant Lizards and Raptors, and Apollo helped to defend the base. When they learned that Mutant T-Rexes were attacking Dino Attack's power station, Apollo, Zenna, and Alpha decided to hijack a T-1 Typhoon and provide air support. However, by the time they arrived, the battle was finished. Elite agent Reptile took the helicopter from them, promising not to tell anyone that they had stolen the T-1 Typhoon if they let him use it to return to Dino Attack Headquarters. Apollo, Zenna, and Alpha traveled to LEGO Studios, where they freed a civilian named Bob Smith from the rubble. According to Bob Smith, in the initial attack, a Mutant Raptor stole an old documentary about Adventurers' Island that featured Dr. Rex. Apollo, Zenna, and Alpha tried to recover the film, but never succeeded in finding it. Later, they went on a mission with Elizabeth Winsor to fight Mutant Dinos at Sandy Bay. Apollo's status following the Sandy Bay mission remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Apollo excels at manufacturing traps and other high-tech equipment. He is also very fast. However, his battle skills are somewhat limited. Even before the Dino Attack, Apollo tended to be very quiet, instead concentrating on his work. After taking a bite of the acid-contaminated pizza, he is now mute, but he prefers to keep it a secret because he does not know how others would react if they ever found out. Apollo tries to work around this by playing audio clips on his tape recorder, pretending to have a cold if the voice on the recording is different from his own. If he does not have a desired audio byte on his recorder, he uses sign-language or writes his thoughts down on paper. Apollo is determined not to let anyone else be harmed by Mutant Dinos, and is willing to kill them to protect minifigkind. However, he draws the line at killing defenseless creatures and was disturbed when he found a Mutant Lizard hatchling that had been attacked by someone with a knife. Trivia *Apollo is the primary character of Tahuninja in Dino Attack RPG. *Apollo's tendency to use a tape recorder was created as Tahuninja's response to a post by Atton Rand, who did not know that Apollo was mute and wrote him verbally speaking with Zenna. Category:Primary Characters Category:Dino Attack Agents